


☃【彦坤】住院

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【彦坤】住院

by：银鱼罐头

-

蔡徐坤最近有那么点小感冒，约摸是天生体质偏弱的缘故，吃过好几天药的他不仅没有好转，病情反而是愈发加重了，整日将发烫的绯红脸颊埋在枕头里哼哼唧唧，书也看不进饭也吃不下，家里人不得已替蔡徐坤请了一周的病假，将他搁在医院里老老实实接受治疗。

［也不是什么大事，有点发炎，挂几天水就好了。］

［不许吃辣，不许吃生冷的东西。］

医生埋着头在病历板上敲打了半天，叮嘱完毕后就转身离开了，消毒水的味道混杂着一点药粉气充斥走廊，紧张兮兮的妈妈这才道过谢推门进了病房，替他倒好满满一杯热水放在床头。

［乖，你先好好休息，妈妈下了班就来给你送饭。］

［…嗯。］

蔡徐坤依旧半眯着眼将一半脸颊贴在雪白的枕巾上边，淡色的嘴唇微微张开，眉宇间都是有气无力的慵漫模样。同屋还有靠里一位十来岁的小姑娘，也吊着瓶盐水正偏过头好奇地向这边看来。

夏日里正当火热的天气已经一去不返，不知不觉间立了秋，可在午后靠近地表的太阳最烈之时，关掉空调的整个房间仍旧是略微闷热堵塞的，蔡徐坤睡不着，热烘烘仿佛睡在烤炉旁的感觉让他觉得空气也变得浑浊粘稠起来。

小姑娘正坐在床头和家人通着电话，模模糊糊也听不太清讲了些什么，偶尔传过来的娇俏笑声在蔡徐坤脑袋里循不到规律地翻搅着，让他疲惫痛苦的意识始终都在向自己通报，他并没有睡着。

［班长？］

就在蔡徐坤的思绪接近迷蒙之时，突兀的男声像是支林中清亮的哨，硬生生拨开浓雾敲进蔡徐坤耳膜之中，成功挽回他即将入睡的大好局势。

［……］

来人的声音与讲话的口气实在是太有辨识度，蔡徐坤恼了，连思考的过程也干脆省略，直接闭眼不理。

［班长，你睡着了吗？］

睡着了，别问了。蔡徐坤烦躁地皱了皱眉。

［还醒着啊，太好了，听说你住院，大家让我来看看你。］

蔡徐坤睁眼，面前人一副活泼自在的模样却只是让他的心情更糟糕了一点。

［谢谢，我没什么事，感冒而已。］

［诶，你看你，声音都不对劲了。］

林彦俊将手里的果篮顿在床头的热水杯一旁，翻翻找找从里面摸出根还冒着寒气的冰棍，哗啦啦剥了包装纸就往自己嘴里塞去。

［天这么热，你还不能吹空调，有点可怜喔。］

本来就又困又恼的蔡徐坤连客套话都懒得回应了，伸手扯过雪白的被子掩住自己半边脸颊，翻了个身闭上眼，继续努力着尝试入睡。

身为永远品学兼优的一班之长，蔡徐坤的确是称职又负责的，可整个班级唯一让他觉得不和谐的因素，便是面前这个聪明狡黠却又活跃过头的体育委员了。

林彦俊不仅仅是不听从管教这么简单，而是以和自己掐架为乐，仿佛天生就和蔡徐坤的气场不对付，走哪闹哪，偏偏还和同学们的关系都搞得不错，让蔡徐坤实在是逮不到机会修理他一番。

［你饿不饿，这都快饭点了。］

林彦俊一边仔仔细细瞅着蔡徐坤露出的半张面孔，一边将吸得差不多冰棍扔进了垃圾桶，没等蔡徐坤回答，他便自顾自站起了身往门外走去。

［我记得医院有提供送餐吧，我帮你找找。］

蔡徐坤偏了偏头，细碎刘海下露出的一双眼睛无言地盯着林彦俊消失的门口，他实在是想不通，林彦俊为什么有兴趣一直和他待在一块。

［哥哥。］

蔡徐坤发愣的脑子拧了拧，才反应过来这是在叫自己。

［你好？］

小姑娘不知什么时候已经结束了通话，正坐在床上依旧一副好奇模样，睁大了眼睛盯着蔡徐坤猛瞧。

［那个哥哥是谁？他好好看。］

蔡徐坤强忍住呛声的冲动，努力摆出了亲切模样冲她微笑。

［一个同学，不熟。］

［你不要不高兴，你也很好看。］

蔡徐坤无语了，小孩子的敏感有时候是真的很惊人，对于别人的情绪变化观察得八九不离十，不过理由不是很准确就对了。

［有人给你送晚饭吗，要不要我让他帮你也带一份？］

［不用了，我妈妈等下就过来。］

蔡徐坤在听见妈妈这个字眼后怔了怔，才忽的想起来，妈妈似乎有跟自己说过要送饭过来的，又想起林彦俊刚才兴冲冲跑出门去的模样，他抬手揉揉自己发疼的眉心，低吟一声抓起了手机。

［喂，妈妈。］

［我朋友过来了，你下班就回家好好休息吧，不用给我送饭了。］

蔡徐坤盯着林彦俊端到自己面前的绿油油的食盒，真的十分后悔自己刚才的行为。

［你喂兔子？］

林彦俊无辜地将筷子递到他跟前。

［生病了不能吃多油的，辣的也不行。］

［那也不用只有油麦菜吧。］

林彦俊没有说话，一副我是为你好的坚定表情强硬地将筷子塞进蔡徐坤手里，抱着臂在一旁的凳子上直直坐下，这架势是要看他把一整碗粥和菜全部吃完才肯罢休。

对于蔡徐坤这种一天四顿毫不挑食的人来说，这配置跟出家了没什么区别。

忍一忍吧，等他走了就消停了。

蔡徐坤这么安慰着自己，味同嚼蜡般将绿绿的菜叶连同着绵软的粥咽了下去，可蔡徐坤还是把林彦俊想得太简单了，他也真是个人物，连着五天一天都没有间断地坚持来看望蔡徐坤，坚持着对他进行精神上的折磨，如果不是蔡徐坤不用再忌口，他可能就把林彦俊生吃下去了。

［彦哥哥，这个，我过不了了！］

蔡徐坤嚼着林彦俊带来的肉松贝壳烧，看着隔壁的小姑娘和林彦俊脑袋凑在一起打游戏打得正酣，实在是有些佩服他了，林彦俊这交际能力还真不是一般人能有的，才来了五天，就混得跟人家亲哥哥一样，连意外碰上的自己妈妈也对他褒扬有加。

明天自己就出院了。

这是蔡徐坤五天以来都在盼望的事情，可越是临近返校，他心情就越是复杂。

［班长，你都吃多少了，怎么还在吃。］

思绪飘飞的蔡徐坤被林彦俊的大声嚷嚷拉了回来，待到他消化这句话后，禁不住面上一阵阵泛红，林彦俊自从知道他喜欢吃甜食，就开始批发般往他的病房里运送各种面点和蛋糕，蔡徐坤一开始还硬憋着扭捏一下，后来就开始享受得理所当然，只要是喜欢吃的都照单全收。

［你都送我一堆了，还心疼这点？］

［我不是心疼吃的。］

林彦俊隔着大半张床直直瞧他，半句话讲完后便不再开口，蔡徐坤手里捏着一块金黄发亮的贝壳烧，一时间发现自己竟然也没话可以接，两人像是画面凝固般互相注视着，谁都没有说应该说的下一句的打算。

［坤哥哥，你嘴角有面包渣。］

稚嫩又悦耳的声音响起，蔡徐坤像是得了指令般立刻回过头去抽纸巾，擦完嘴又急急忙忙寻找下一件可做的事情，努力想要脱离刚才的诡异氛围，他伸手端起床头的保温杯，瞧也不瞧就往嘴里送去。

［喂！］

林彦俊还没来得及阻止，蔡徐坤就闷哼一声从背靠着的枕头上弹了起来，水珠滴滴答答从唇间滑落，连带着他的双眼也极其迅速地蓄满了眼泪。

［…那药我才晾了一会，很烫啊。］

林彦俊眉头紧皱着无奈叹了口气，赶紧拿上几张纸巾去饮水机沾了些凉水折回身来，蔡徐坤原本颜色浅淡的双唇已经有些殷红了，连嘴角一线白皙皮肤的颜色都开始加深，本来就饱满的唇珠此刻看上去嘟嘟地泛着水光，像是沾满树莓汁的布丁一般。

林彦俊看着端着杯子泪眼模糊的蔡徐坤，又气又好笑，弯下腰极轻极轻地将湿润的纸巾覆上他微微红肿的嘴唇，指腹隔着薄薄一层贴上他温热的柔软，林彦俊没禁住，力道大了些。

［呜！］

［对不起啊，没事吧？］

蔡徐坤憋得连脸也像被烫过般红彤彤，紧张兮兮地握住林彦俊的手腕抬眼看他，生理性的泪水在他努力睁大的眼眶中摇摇晃晃泛出光来，林彦俊又从盒中抽了些纸巾，替他小心翼翼将渗出的水花一点点蘸去了。

［你傻子吗？］

蔡徐坤可怜巴巴地瞪了他一眼，不是不想骂回去，只是他现在舌尖也烫得厉害，实在不敢再忍着痛开口了。

［张嘴，我看看起泡没。］

林彦俊掐着他的下巴抬高了些，将脸贴近了仔细瞧去，额头几乎就要蹭到蔡徐坤鼻尖之上。

嘭。

门口传来一声沉闷的响动。

［阿姨好。］

甜甜的女孩子声音将两人从旁若无人的局面中瞬间唤醒，林彦俊保持着这个暧昧无匹的姿势回过头看去，露出蔡徐坤泪眼朦胧嘴唇红肿的僵硬表情。

［…妈。］

［阿姨。］

林彦俊想了想，又礼貌地补充一句。

［晚上好。］

一夜安静过去，蔡徐坤终于出院了，办手续时妈妈一直在一旁不住叹着气，也不来和他讲话。

蔡徐坤倒省得解释，回到家将这周落下的课程匆匆忙忙做了整理，排好自己的计划表后便开始收拾书本作业了。

林彦俊给他的课程笔记本还放在桌上，里边虽然排版零零碎碎几乎看不出逻辑，可内容倒还算完整，蔡徐坤看着内页上工工整整的林彦俊的名字，不知怎么就有些想笑，据他所知，林彦俊以前是从来不做笔记的。

手机屏幕亮了，嗡嗡地在桌面上震动着。

蔡徐坤摸起手机看了眼，正是林彦俊发来的消息。

［班长，恭喜出院啊，帮我问阿姨好。］

［明天给你带蛋糕，还要不要吃？］

蔡徐坤从鼻尖里发出声轻哼，随即就回复过去。

［要。］

END.


End file.
